


look at what the past has done to our hearts

by izzylerd (orphan_account)



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I apologize for how angsty this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/izzylerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've both moved on from the past. Well, kind of. </p>
<p>Alex is falling again and Tobin is just haunted by a tiny blue eyed girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write fluff so here's more angst

A middle aged woman sits on her porch, watching the world spin slowly by her as the days go on. It's summer time so all the neighborhood kids are outside, playing in the dirt by the big soccer field and throwing around footballs. A cool breeze flows through the air, saving the woman from the summer sun beating down on her. Her slowly graying brown hair flows freely against the breeze, sometimes sweeping over her face so that she has to push it back. She smiles as she watches the kids playing around, remembering the days she was just like them. She feels like it was so long ago, all the days she'd kick her soccer ball around and smile when she finally got a trick right. She felt so free and happy, she can't remember the last time she felt that free. 

A car slowly pulls around the corner, disrupting the laughter of the children. She watches it slowly pull up to the front of her house, the passenger seat door opening as soon as it stops. She smiles when a little girl comes bursting out of the car, running full speed at her. 

"Aunt Tobin!"  
She laughs and picks the girl up, "Hey Avery! Are you excited for tonight?"  
"I've been waiting all week! I brought you a picture too", Avery smiles an almost toothless smile, hugging Tobins neck closer.  
"She wanted to show you just how excited she was to see you"

That voice sends chills through Tobin. It always has. 

"Hey Lex", she smiles at her best friend.  
"Hey Tobin, how've you been?"  
"Bored, summer break is always event less"  
"Well that's your fault for being a coach"  
"I guess it is", she smiles faintly, staring into her favorite ocean blue eyes.  
"Are the gross couple coming tonight, Aunt Tobin?" Avery breaks the momentary silence, practically yelling into Tobins ear.  
"Uhm, who is she talking about?" Alex asks with an eyebrow raised to her hairline.  
"Aunt Hopey and Squirrel!" Tobin giggles as Avery explains.  
"Oh my god did you teach her those nicknames?"  
"I may have mentioned them once or twice. You know how things stick with little kids once they hear something"  
"You're ridiculous"  
"Oh I know", Tobin smiles widely, staring deeply into Alex's eyes. 

They stay silent, just staring at each other. They find themselves doing that a lot, but eventually Tobin has to break the silence before she loses her self control. 

"Well you should probably get going, don't wanna keep you from your special day"  
"If you call stressing out over another persons wedding a special day then you have really low standards"  
She laughs genuinely, "You know me, always relaxed with my low standards"  
"Oh shut up", she taps Tobins arm playfully, and even that small gesture makes her heart flutter.  
"Alright well, I'll get going. Can I get a hug Avery?"  
"That's a lot of work", Avery says sarcastically and she bursts out laughing at Alex's face.  
"I swear she likes you more than me"  
"Well, I am the one who gives her ice cream after her bed time"  
"Tobin! You have not!" Alex gapes at Tobin hysterically.  
"It was only once, never happening again though. Right Aves?"  
The little girl nods slowly, her eyebrow raising slightly, "Yeah. Sure"  
"See, you have nothing to worry about. Now go do your job before you fire yourself!"  
"You're a pain in the-", Alex stops herself, "Butt. Pain in the butt"  
Tobin chuckles, shooing Alex away with the arm that isn't holding Avery.  
"Bye baby, don't stay up too late and behave for your Aunt!"  
"I'll try", Tobin laughs at Averys sarcasm and watches Alex drive away. 

Her smile turns sad as she watches her best friend drive away though. She remembers days when she would get a kiss on the cheek instead of a wave, days she wouldn't even have to say goodbye to Alex because she was usually with her. She doesn't like remembering though, so she shakes her head and carries her favorite child inside her house. 

////

"Ding dong, your favorite lesbians are here!"  
"Kelley you can't just go saying that with children around"  
"Well she's gonna learn some day, might as well be sooner than later"

Tobin rolls her eyes when her front door opens, her other best friends voices traveling to the kitchen. Avery is sitting in the high chairs by the counter, chewing slowly on strawberries. 

"Toby! Hey", Kelley comes running into the kitchen, disrupting Tobin from cutting Averys sandwich.  
"Hi Aunt Squirrel!" Avery waves frantically, jumping down from her chair and clinging to Kelleys leg.  
"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Kelley smiles widely, Tobin smiling as she watches them interact.  
"Bored, Aunt Tobin is taking forever to make dinner and I'm hungry", Avery pouts.  
"Hey, be glad I'm feeding you, I could be making you eat vegetables!"

Avery makes a disgusted face, sticking her tongue out at Tobin. Tobin sticks hers out at Avery, turning her attention back to the tiny sandwich. 

"No love left for Aunt Hope?"  
"Aunt Hopey!" Avery giggles and runs to Hope, getting easily picked up and put on Hopes broad shoulders.  
"Well hello Avery, how's my favorite kid?"  
"Definitely not bored"  
Tobin laughs at the hesitation in her voice, "Where does she get her sarcasm from?"  
"My money's on Pinoe or Moe"  
"No, it's definitely you Kelley"  
"I'm not sarcastic! I'm just goofy"  
"She totally gets it from Lauren then"

Tobin rolls her eyes as they start bickering playfully at each other, "Alright children, sit down so I can give you food"  
Kelley throws her arms up in the air, "Food" 

////

The dinner table is mostly quiet except for the scraping of forks on plates. Avery stopped rambling a couple minutes into eating when Tobin put pineapple in front of her. 

"Hey Tobin, gray looks good on you", Kelley jokes suddenly and Tobins eyes narrow.  
"Not everyone is blessed with good looks Kels", she says sarcastically.  
"Momma would disagree with that, she thinks you're, uh, a really long b word that I can't pronounce. But she smiled when she said it so I guess that means it's good", Avery says and silences the table even more. 

Tobin stills in her seat, Kelley and Hope closely following and clearing their throats awkwardly. 

"When did she say that kiddo?" Kelley asks hesitantly, glancing at Tobin who is still frozen in her seat.  
"She says it every time we get home when she picks me up. But she never says it when daddy is around, they don't really talk that much anyways", Avery shrugs it off like nothing, turning back to the pineapples in front of her. 

Hope practically chokes on the food she was slowly chewing, Kelley rubbing her back soothingly. 

"It's okay, let's just-", Tobin trails off and starts picking at her food again. But she doesn't really eat it, just pushes it around as she starts thinking. 

She knows Alex and Servando had been having issues lately, but she never thought they wouldn't be talking. She doesn't usually like thinking about their relationship, it broke her heart seeing them together. Alex broke her heart, but she wasn't going to think about that right now. Or she was going to try not to at least. 

////

"I'm tired, that ice cream made me sleepy", Avery rubs her eyes lazily, Tobin laughing and turning the tv off. 

Hope and Kelley had left an hour ago, needing to get back before their new puppy tore up the apartment. Avery was a little upset that they were leaving, but they promised to be back soon. Avery didn't let them leave without teasing them though, Tobin just smiled and waved as they got into their car and drove off. 

"Alright munchkin, let's get you to bed"

Avery hangs her arms above her head, stretching up to Tobin as she picks up the girl. They walk slowly up the steps, Tobin rubbing her back softly to calm her a little. They reach the guest bedroom that Tobin had decorated for Avery, gently laying her down in the bed and tucking her in. She was already half asleep, tired from running around everyone after they had desert. 

Tobin smiles down at Avery, noticing all of the features she got from her mom. The ocean blue eyes, the pointy nose, and the small ears. She loved Avery, and she reminded her so much of Alex that it almost hurt to be around her. But Alex was her best friend, so she took care of her when needed. 

Tobin smiles sadly one last time, kissing Averys forehead and turning on her heels to the door. She's about to shut the light off when a tiny, tired voice stops her. 

"Aunt Tobin, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure kiddo, what's up?" She slowly walks back over to the bed, pulling up one of the princess chairs from Averys coloring desk.  
"Why does momma have a picture of you in her money holder? I see it all the time, I even caught her staring at it once and I think she was crying"  
Tobins stomach drops and she tries not to show any emotion, "I don't know Avery, your mom is my best friend"  
"But why does she cry when she looks at you? Did you do something to hurt her?"  
Tobin is taken aback by the questions and memories come flooding her mind, "No, if anything I think she regrets what happened before you were born"  
Averys face turns confused as she slowly sits up, watching her aunt hang her head, "What do you mean?" 

Tobin laughs coldly, knowing it's not really her place to tell the little girl about the dark history she has with her mom, but she's curious and a Morgan, so she'll keep pressing Tobin until she tells. 

"I'm not sure you wanna hear this story kiddo, it's pretty sad", Tobin says honestly.  
"Well maybe I'm in a sad mood", Avery pumps her chest a little and crosses her arms, Tobin can't help but laugh at the image. 

She contemplates it in her head. If she did tell Avery there was the risk of her going back and telling Alex, and she really didn't need that. And she also didn't want Avery to think any different of her, what happened between them was dark and serious, she doesn't want to scare the kid at such a young age. 

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise that you won't get upset or go back and tell your mom I told you, okay?"  
Avery holds out her tiny pinky finger, "Pinky promise"  
Tobin grins and wraps her pinky around Averys, shifting in the tiny seat so she's facing Avery completely. 

"So it all started when your mom and I met. We were in elementary school, it was the first day of 3rd grade and I didn't have any friends besides Aunt Kelley. Your mom was new to the school so she didn't have any friends either, so we became friends easily. Well, we both liked soccer a lot like you do now, so we played together on a team like you do. We became the bestest of friends, we did everything together. She would come to my house for dinner, and then I'd go to her house for a sleepover. We were best friends up until 8th grade, we started drifting away from each other a little bit that year"  
"Why?"  
"Oh I don't really know. The more I think about it your mom wanted to play serious soccer and she started practicing more, she didn't have a lot of free time for me or for anyone else. I wanted to be a coach so I started going to classes like that, we still considered each other best friends but we just didn't hang out a lot. That is until 10th grade"  
"What happened then?"  
"Your mom got a boyfriend, not your dad but some boy from her math class. I didn't really like him, he was kind of ugly", Avery giggles but continues listening to Tobin, "I got a little jealous because she managed to get a boyfriend while ignoring me. I was really upset, Aunt Kelley and Aunt Hope tried to get me over it but one night I got really sad and confronted her about it. I went straight to her door and pounded on it until she answered. And when she did I yelled at her, I screamed and cried until I lost my voice. I don't think she understood why I was so upset, but she started figuring things out and eventually we became best friends like we were before. Everyone knew who we were, Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath, the dynamic duo of high school"  
"Wait, I'm confused. What was she figuring out?"  
Tobin sighs heavily, tears threatening to break the surface of her eyes, "I loved your mom Avery, I still love her"

Avery is silent, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she watches tears roll down her aunts cheeks. 

"Oh, you mean like, how my daddy loves my mommy?"  
She smiles sadly, "Yeah, like that"  
Avery cocks her head to the side, her mouth twisting a little as she contemplates what to say next, "Did she love you back?"  
"Yeah, she did. We were great together, went through three good years", Tobin is whispering now, unhappy with all the memories flooding her head.  
"What happened after three years?"  
Tobin stays silent, her eyes now locked on some random scratch on her floor, "Your dad happened kiddo" 

Avery is stunned to silence. Her mouth is gaping open like she just went on her first roller coaster. Tobin can see all of the emotions behind her eyes, she's surprised to see anger being one of them. 

But she can't blame Avery, she'd feel the same way if she were in her position. Hearing that her mom loved her aunt in the past was probably hard hitting. 

Tobin thinks Avery isn't going to say anything, but her tiny voice breaks the deadly silence again, "But she loved you, why would she leave you for my dad?"  
"I guess she loved him more than me"  
"But he's not even that great, I like you a lot better"  
Tobin laughs, surprised at the little girls replies, "I thought that too when I first met him"  
"Well how did it all happened? He had to do something cool to get her away from you right?"  
"I guess you could say that", Tobin shifts in the chair again, leaning forward so she could whisper to Avery, "We were in our second year of college. There was a party going on after spring break and your mom really wanted to go so she dragged me with her. A lot of the soccer girls were there, that's how I met Ash and Ali. So we went and danced and partied a little until your mom said she needed to go to the bathroom, but she didn't come back for a while so I just thought she got a little sick from drinking too much. Don't ever drink by the way, if I find out you do in the future I'll come and snatch you away myself", Avery giggles, "I was alone at the party for a good while until I went looking for her. I started to get a little worried, and you naturally go looking for the people you love so I did. I searched for what felt like forever until I finally did find her. She was with your dad on the back porch, kissing him like she used to kiss me"  
"What?! How could she do that?" Avery screeches.  
Tobins heart is pounding in her chest now, she doesn't even have the strength to stop talking or cry, so she just continues on, "I don't know. I noticed her drifting a little from me before the party. She always wanted to go out with the team instead of stay in our apartment and watch movies. We didn't do as many coupley things together as we used to. It hurt a lot to see her going behind my back with him. She tried to explain what was happening but I just ignored her and ran out, and I cried and cried and cried until there weren't anymore tears left. I really loved her Avery, I really did. And I promise she really loved me, so don't go home and be mad at her okay?"  
"But she hurt you, it looks like she's still hurting you!" Avery has an angered face and her little fists balled up, Tobin can't help but laugh.  
"Some things just aren't meant to be Avery. I hope you understand that later on in life", Tobin says somberly, not even caring about the aching in her heart now. 

It had hurt her so much to see Alex cheat on her. She wasn't prepared for it at all, she was prepared to spend the rest of her life with Alex. And Alex said she was too, they had everything planned out and ready. But Tobin was just a young and naive college girl who fell in love with her best friend. 

"Why are you still friends with her now?"  
"I ask myself that a lot, but your mom and I were best friends before we were ever lovers. So I learned to forgive her and we slowly built our friendship back up. It took a couple years and a lot of talking. She went and played soccer over seas for a while so we didn't talk much, I rarely ever heard from her unless it was over a tv screen on how well she was doing. And I was still really hurt, I thought I would never forgive her for what she did but, I learned to let go of the past and move on. I haven't exactly dated anyone ever since though"  
"How come?"  
"When something like that happens to you, you learn to distrust people before you even meet them. It's like everyone's out to get you, everyone's out to hurt you and break your heart so you can't trust anyone", she kind of feels bad for telling Avery this, a 6 year old shouldn't even be thinking about these kinds of dark thoughts.  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
Tobins eyebrow raises as Avery leans closer and whispers as if people were in the room with them, "Momma told me she doesn't wanna be with my dad anymore. I asked her why and she said that it was because of someone I know. She wouldn't tell me who but she said a lot of words I don't know, and then she said things like maybe some day and hope. And then I asked why she would want to be with Aunt Hopey when she's with Aunt Kelley"  
Tobin bursts out laughing, "Oh kiddo, that's not what she meant by hope"  
"What did she mean then?"  
Tobin stills again, not knowing how to explain such a strong word to Avery, "Hope is like, like when you get back from a hard day from school and wanting to get some ice cream to cheer you up. Or going to school and 'hoping' your teacher won't be there. That's what it would be like for you, but for me it's different. Hope is like hoping your mom would get over your dad and come back to me. Hoping she'd realize her mistake and love me, hoping that somehow she'd come back and everything would be perfect and happy again"  
"Oh, so it's like wanting to be happy? Or wanting to be happy?"  
"You could look at it that way too", Tobin smiles at Averys face, a look of determination mixed with confusion written all over her. 

"So what you're saying is, momma hopes she can be happy with you again one day and she'll leave my dad?"  
Tobin shakes her head, "I don't think that's the case. But if it is, it would take a lot for her to get my trust back. Trust is something that isn't meant to be broken, don't ever forget that Avery"  
"I won't, I promise", Avery holds out her little finger again and Tobin happily takes it, sitting up in her chair.  
"Well I think that's enough story time for tonight, it's way past your bed time"  
"But I wanna know more", Avery whines as she lays back down, pulling her blanket with her.  
"I'll tell you one day when you're older and understand things a little bit better. Right now, just know that your mom and I used to love each other and there's nothing that will make me forget it"  
"You still love her now, right?"  
Tobin kisses Averys forehead again and smiles down, "More than you think"

She turns around and trudges out of the room, turning off the light so only the hall downstairs is illuminated. 

"Aunt Tobin?"  
She turns around slowly, carefully making out Averys tiny figure in the bed, "Yeah?"  
"I hope one day you can say you love my mom without getting really sad. And that I'll get to call you momma instead of aunt"  
Tobins heart pounds, she doesn't stop the tears streaming down her face, "Me too Avery, me too"


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand

"So, are you ready?"   
"I've been ready since high school"  
"Oh hush, don't start retelling this story again"  
"Hey, your six year old self was relentless in getting that story out of me"  
"It got you a wife"  
"You broke my promise munchkin"  
"Ugh, mom, come on I'm not a kid anymore"  
"You are when you act like one"   
"Why did I ever decide to be your wingman"  
"I still can't believe you actually went and told your mom, after you pinky promised"  
"Hey I was tired of calling you aunt instead of mom, plus Servando wasn't much of a dad and mom is a lot happier now"  
"Well, you do have a point"   
"Alright enough sap talk, let's get you out there"

////

"So, how are you feeling?"  
"Tired. Stressed. Scared. Terrified. Regretful-"  
"Woah regretful?!"  
"Nonono! Regretful that I didn't do this sooner"  
"Oh please don't start on this again. She's forgiven you, you've gained her trust back, and now look at you! Quit looking back on all the shit that happened"  
"I had a child and got married! She couldn't have forgiven me that easily, oh my god what if she runs out because she's too afraid I'll leave her again?"  
"Will you stop? She loves you okay? She has for the past like 20 years! Chill out, take a deep breath, and let's get you out there okay?"  
"Okay, yeah, you're right. It's fine, lets go" 

////

She fidgets in her spot next to the alter, growing impatient as the clock ticks slowly. She feels like she's back in high school when she was waiting for the day to end and time would just slow down, except now she's 36 and she's glad those grey hairs were just from stress. 

"Mother if you don't stop fidgeting right now"  
"Oh so we're converting to mother now?" She jokes and looks to Avery. 

She's 12 now, top of her classes, captain of her soccer team, already as tall as her mom, and way more mature than Tobin thought she would be. She's glad she got more of Alex's features than Servandos, the only thing left from him was his wide chin and larger nostrils, but Tobin learned to love every part of her as she continued to grow up. 

"Oh god okay it's starting", Avery whispers and Tobin straightens up, stiffening as she watches the flower girls walk slowly down the aisle. 

She internally starts freaking out because she's been waiting for this moment for 20 years, and now that it's happening she can't even believe that it's real. 

Alex and Servando had gotten a divorce a couple months after Tobin had told Avery the story. Alex was the one to file it, Serv putting up a fight but eventually he gave up and moved across the country. It took another three years or so for Tobin to fully trust Alex again, and then another five months to grow the guts to purpose. Her hands shook and her voice cracked the entire time, she was so scared Alex was going to reject her but she just smiled and kissed Tobin with all of the love she had. 

Everything was finally falling into place, Tobin had gladly taken up the empty parental position for Avery and they all moved into a house together. Alex was in her last year of soccer and Tobin was still coaching, both of them content with their lives. 

Kelley and Hope had gotten married a year after Alex and Serv divorced, they got a bigger house together and actually adopted a boy who Avery got along with perfectly. 

Tobin couldn't be happier at the moment, or she thought she couldn't be until the music changed and Alex turned the corner and started walking down the aisle with her father. She gasped when she saw Alex's dress. It was long but simple, a thready design laced over the shoulders and the ends, revealing Alex's athletic shoulders. Her hair flowed freely down her shoulders, curled and styled to perfection. Tears spilled over Tobins cheeks, her smile threatening to break her cheeks. Alex was smiling widely at her, her cheeks already stained with tears. Her father kisses her cheek and shares a hug with Tobin, leaving them both to the priest. Tobin took one last look at Alex, noticing the light blue lace that made her blue eyes pop even more. 

The more Tobin thinks about it, the more aware she becomes of how much she actually loves Alex. Her raspy voice, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, the love and care that comes with her, everything just screams perfect to Tobin. She's not exactly proud of the fact that she still loved Alex after she broke her heart, but she's glad she has a stubborn heart now. 

And as she stares into those beautiful ocean eyes, all she can think about is how 20 years is totally worth the rest of her life with Alex. 

////

Alex tunes out the priest as he starts the introductions, the only thing she's focusing on is Tobin and how absolutely gorgeous she looks in her suit. It was mostly black, except for the pink cuffs and tie that Tobin had insisted on getting because pink was Alex's favorite color. So in turn, Alex had the lace of her dress dyed a light blue. 

Her hands are trembling, she's sure she's about to break ankle with how much her legs are wobbling. She's more nervous than she was when she first went over seas to play soccer, and she was an absolute wreck back then. 

She laughs at the memory and how it feels like it happened life times ago. She can't believe it took her 20 years to realize Tobin was the love of her life. She can't even believe she left Tobin in the first place, for Servando out of all people. She was so young and stupid she didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know how much she hurt Tobin and that's why she left. She thought moving away would numb the pain and let Tobin breath but all it did was hurt her even more. So she came running back with a child and hopes that Tobin would at least forgive her and they could be the best friend they were before they were girlfriends. 

Lucky for her, Tobin was a forgiving person and she worked so hard to gain the trust and friendship back. She still hates herself for how stupid she was, she loved Tobin so much and all of the signs always pointed back to her. 

"Who would like to start the vows?" The priests questions pulls her back to reality.   
"I do", she blurts out, glad when Tobin sighs happily and they face each other. 

"So uh, I had mine written down but it was all stupid so I'm just gonna say what I feel in my heart", everyone chuckles a little, you even see Avery shake her head with a smirk on her face, "Well first off I'd like to say that I'm sorry, for probably the actually billionth time. I always seem to go back to that, and there aren't enough apologies in the world that I can give you to show you how sorry I am. And I'm trying to put it in the past because we're here now getting married. But I still can't believe that it took me 20 years to realize that I love you more than anything in this world, besides Avery of course"

She smiles at you and you calm down a little bit, "We've known each other since we were little kids, and I'm so thankful that it was you I got to grow up and learn with. Anyone else probably would've driven me insane. I know we weren't exactly on good terms for a long time but we learned to come back to each other and I got a girlfriend out of it. I wanted more than anything to tell you I loved you back then but teenage me chickened out and you got to say it first. But then things happened and we've learned to push through it all. The past four years or so of my life have been about growing and learning with you again, gaining back your love and your trust, and I'm so happy and grateful that you've given me the chance to do all of this over again. I love you Tobin Heath, and I want to spend the rest of my life learning, growing, and getting old and wrinkly with you" 

Tobin smiles widely at her and a couple people in the crowd cheer, Alex smiling at them and letting a tear roll down her cheek when Tobin grabs her hands. 

"Alex Morgan, you're a pain in the ass", the crowd laughs and so does she, "But I love you and that's all that matters. I can't even begin to describe how wonderful my life has been with you in it. Ever since we were little kids I knew from the start that you'd be the one to make me happy, and I guess I didn't start realizing that until you started dating Johnny freaking Taylor in 10th grade. I was so jealous and angry, I still remember all of the feelings I got when I came pounding on your door that night. But then I remember how you broke up with him and confessed your undying love for me. I was so happy for the three years we were together, and let me tell you I hated you with every fiber in my body that night during spring break. But I learned to forgive you because that's what God tells us to do. So I listened to Him, and I was patient, and now I'm marrying the love of my life. I couldn't ask for more, you and Avery are everything I need in this world. And Alex, I've forgiven you. Look at us! We've grown even more together, we've matured and learned from our mistakes, we're getting married!" 

Alex's smile is so large it hurts her cheeks but she doesn't care, all she wants to do is kiss Tobin but she has to wait a couple more seconds for priest. 

"I love you", Tobin whispers as the crowd claps and cheers.  
"I love you more", Alex whispers back, earning a happy eye roll from her soon to be wife. 

"Alright, rings please", Tobins little nephew holds out the pillow holding the rings, Alex and Tobin taking them and thanking him. 

The room grows silent, the priest giving Alex and Tobin deep stares. 

"Do you, Alexandra Patricia Morgan, take Tobin Powell Heath to be your lawfully wedded wife?"   
A thousand fireworks go off inside of her, "I do"

She slips the ring onto Tobins slender finger, smiling at the sparks from her contact. 

"And do you, Tobin Powell Heath, take Alexandra Patricia Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"   
"I do", Alex didn't think she could cry this much as Tobin slips the ring onto her finger. 

The priest closes his book and sighs, opening up his arms to the couple, "I now pronounce you wife and wife, you both may kiss the bride"

The entire room erupts into cheers as they press their lips together. Alex couldn't help but smile, she had forgotten what it felt like to kiss Tobin, to be with Tobin. How soft yet passionate her kisses were, how delicately she held Alex and how loving and caring she was overall. Alex didn't even realize how much she missed it until she got her back. And when she pulls back and stares into those dark brown eyes, all she can think of is how much she's going to love growing old with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can continue this, there's already too much angst so I'll just leave it at this. Thank y'all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even apologize for this


End file.
